Pelangi dan Senja
by AbracaForte
Summary: RE-PUBLISH/Setelah Cho Kyuhyun pindah ke Seoul, hari-hari Lee Sungmin mulai berubah sedikit demi sedikit. Akankah Choi Siwon menghentikan tindakannya pada Sungmin dan melupakan apa yang telah terjadi pada adiknya?
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Pelangi dan Senja

**Author**: AbracaForte—just call me Fo :)

**Genre**: Friendship (might be change soon)

**Rated**: T

**Status**: Chapter 1/?

**Summary**: Lee Sungmin kerap mendapatkan bullying dari seorang Choi Siwon. Sampai pada suatu saat, Cho Kyuhyun—siswa pindahan dari Amerika, datang dan mengulurkan tangan pada Sungmin.

**Main Cast**: Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Yesung, Siwon, Donghae, Eunhyuk

**Disclaimer**: I just own this fic :')

**Warning**: Terdapat aksi bullying yang tidak patut ditiru -_- alur cerita yang gak jelas sumpah. Maklum, author baru di fandom ini -_-

_ENJOY! :D_

.

.

.

"Seonbae, hentikan! Barusan aku kan sudah minta maaf!"

"Yah, memang, tapi aku tidak bisa memaafkanmu secepat itu. Teman-teman, pegangi dia, biar kita beri dia pelajaran sampai puas!"

"Tidak! Hentikan! HENTIKAAAN!"

**xXx**

"Nama saya Cho Kyuhyun, mulai hari ini saya akan bersekolah di sini. Mohon bantuannya." Pemuda berambut highlight itu berkata seraya membungkukan badannya dengan wajah yang dingin. Tanpa senyuman, tanpa kehangatan, tanpa aura bersahabat.

Langit kota Seoul pagi itu terlihat cerah. Awan putih menggulung-gulung di angkasa. Pagi itu di SMA Namgyu terdapat seorang murid pindahan yang datang dari Amerika, Cho Kyuhyun. Wajah tirus yang terbilang tampan dengan badan tinggi semampai menjadi kelebihannya. Namun sayang, wajahnya terlihat dingin dan menunjukan sikap tak bersahabat, membuat para penghuni kelas XI-2 merasa tak ingin mendekatinya.

"Nah, Kyuhyun-ssi, anda bisa menempati kursi yang kosong di sana itu," kata sang guru sambil menunjuk kursi yang paling belakang.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah bangku kosong yang ditunjuk sang guru barusan. Dan seperti biasa, wajahnya tidak menunjukan sikap persahabatan sama sekali. Entah karena SMA Namgyu adalah All Boys School atau memang dia tidak suka berteman. Kyuhyun duduk di bangku kosong yang paling dekat dengan jendela. Seraya meletakan tasnya di atas meja ia menoleh ke arah kanan. Sekarang di meja sebelahnya terdapat seorang murid laki-laki dengan wajah yang ditempeli banyak plester, sekilas Kyuhyun bisa melihat banyak luka-luka kecil yang terdapat di wajah pemuda itu. Tidak hanya pada wajah saja, ternyata di pergelangan tangannya pun terdapat luka-luka baret dan lebam.

Kyuhyun lalu memalingkan kepalanya dari anak itu dan mulai memandangi langit yang terlihat di balik jendela dan menghela napasnya, menghiraukan pelajaran matematika yang tengah diterangkan di depan kelas.

**xXx**

"Hei kamu, murid baru, ayo bangun!"

Kyuhyun membuka kedua matanya. Rupanya, selama pelajaran matematika diterangkan barusan ia tertidur dengan pulas sampai jam istirahat seperti ini. Maklumlah, baru tadi malam ia datang ke Seoul dan paginya ia sudah dipaksa untuk masuk ke sekolah barunya ini. Dari iris matanya yang gelap itu Kyuhyun bisa melihat pemuda yang membangunkannya itu memiliki rambut hitam dengan wajah yang imut.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Kyuhyun ketus.

"Ish... ish... ish... kau ini kasar sekali sih? Setidaknya tanyakan namaku dong, aku kan tidak akan melakukan yang macam-macam," pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Namaku Kim Jongwoon, tapi orang-orang biasa memanggilku Yesung."

"Oh, lalu?" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Aku disuruh untuk membawamu berkeliling SMA Namgyu, yah... berhubung akulah ketua kelas di sini."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan hal itu," ucap Kyuhyun ketus. Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya, berjalan melewati Yesung yang berdiri di depan mejanya. Namun, dengan cepat Yesung menghentikannya. Membuat Kyuhyun kembali berhadapan dengannya.

"Kamu itu, bisa nggak sih lebih ramah sedikit?" tanya Yesung yang sudah mulai jengkel.

Kali ini Kyuhyun hanya terdiam. "Kamu mau membimbingku mengelilingi SMA ini kan?" Pemuda bermarga Cho ini lalu menepis tangan Yesung yang mencengkeram lengannya. "Kalau begitu cepat, jangan diam saja di situ."

Kyuhyun pun berjalan keluar dari kelas XI-2 dan diikuti oleh Yesung dengan wajahnya yang jengkel akan sikap Kyuhyun.

**xXx**

"Jadi, di sinilah ruang guru," jelas Yesung di ruangan kesekian yang mereka lewati. Pemuda berambut hitam ini hanya menghela napasnya berat. Wajar saja, sedaritadi Kyuhyun hanya memandang ke arah lain, seolah menganggap dirinya yang sudah sibuk menjelaskan sampai berbusa hanya patung pajangan.

Akhirnya, Yesung pun memutuskan untuk angkat bicara. "Cho Kyuhyun, kenapa sih kau itu—"

BRAK!

"Su-Suara apa itu?" tanya Yesung panik.

"Entah..." jawab Kyuhyun santai. Ia langsung berjalan ke arah sekumpulan murid lain yang penasaran dan mengerumuni asal suara tersebut. Dari sela-sela tubuh kerumunan tersebut, Kyuhyun bisa melihat seorang pemuda yang jatuh tersungkur. Di sisi lain, terlihat tiga orang siswa yang kelihatannya satu tingkat lebih tinggi dari pemuda yang tersungkur itu.

"Lee Sungmin..." gumam Yesung yang sudah berdiri tepat di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Hah? Siapa?" namja bermarga Cho itu hanya terperangah.

"Sungmin, dia kan duduk di sebelahmu. Kau tidak tahu?"

Sejenak, Kyuhyun teringat dengan pemuda dengan banyak plester di wajahnya yang duduk di bangku sebelahnya. _Oh, jadi namanya Lee Sungmin..._ pikir Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Dia kerap dibully oleh mereka, Siwon-seonbae cs sejak sebulan yang lalu. Entah apa alasannya, tidak ada satu orang pun yang tahu," jelas Yesung seraya menunjuk salah seorang murid yang terlihat lebih menonjol di antara tiga orang tersebut.

"Lalu, kenapa tidak ada yang menghentikan perbuatan ini? Tindakan ini sudah termasuk tindakan kriminal kan?" seru Kyuhyun.

"Masalahnya, tidak ada yang berani untuk menghentikannya. Siwon-seonbae memiliki kuasa yang sangat besar di sekolah ini. Para guru pun pura-pura tidak melihat kejadian ini, sebab bila Siwon-seonbae, Donghae-seonbae, dan Eunhyuk-seonbae dikeluarkan maka mereka akan kehilangan tiga penyumbang terbaik terbaik mereka. Kasihan Sungmin... padahal dia orang yang baik..." ucap Yesung lirih.

"Ini semua memuakan!" tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun menerobos barisan murid yang menonton kejadian itu tanpa melakukan tindakan apa-apa. Terdengar seruan tidak senang ketika Kyuhyun secara tidak sengaja menyenggol bahu mereka. Sesaat, langkah Kyuhyun terhenti ketika sebuah peristiwa yang terbilang keji terjadi.

"Sudah kubilang sujud padaku! SUJUD!" teriak seorang pentolan di dalam grup itu, Choi Siwon. Dua orang yang lain, Donghae dan Hyukjae—atau Eunhyuk, nama populernya, memegangi kedua lengan Sungmin dan mendorong kepalanya menuju lantai.

"Tidak mau!" seru Sungmin lantang.

"_Mwo_? Mau menantangku rupanya..." Siwon menginjakan kaki kanannya di pundak Sungmin. "Cepat sujud selagi aku masih berbaik hati padamu!"

"Tidak mau!" Sungmin masih berusaha menahan badannya agar tidak tunduk dan bersujud pada Siwon.

"Cepat, sebelum Siwonnie berubah pikiran!" kata Donghae.

"Atau, kau mau mendapat siksaan yang lebih dari ini?" tambah Eunhyuk yang tengah menjambaki rambut Sungmin dan sukses membuat namja itu meringis. "Cepat sujud!"

"TIDAK MAUUU!" teriakan Sungmin semakin menjadi.

Siwon yang sudah geram mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan bersiap meninju Sungmin dengan segenap kekuatannya. Sungmin hanya menutup kedua matanya, menyiapkan diri untuk menerima jotosan Siwon. Setidaknya, itu lebih baik daripada sujud pada Siwon dan kehilangan harga dirinya di depan orang banyak.

BUAK!

Sungmin bergidik. Suara pukulan terdengar sangat keras. Namun, Sungmin tak merasakan kesakitan apapun. Ia pun memberanikan diri untuk membuka kedua matanya. Kini kedua irisnya yang kecoklatan menatap ke arah seorang namja yang berdiri di depannya. Sepertinya, namja itu yang tadi telah melindunginya dari tinju Siwon. Rambutnya highlight dengan badan yang tegap. Rasanya ia pernah melihat orang ini. Ah ya, dia si murid pindahan itu, Cho Kyuhyun!

"Cukup! Hentikan perbuatan kalian sekarang juga!" seru Kyuhyun.

Yesung, yang berdiri jauh di belakang para kerumunan hanya bisa berpikir. _Wah, ternyata dia bisa juga tidak cuek di saat seperti ini._

Siwon hanya terdiam. Ternyata tinjunya tadi salah alamat. Tapi tidak hanya Siwon yang diam tercengang seperti ini. Sungmin, Donghae, Eunhyuk, juga para murid yang lain ikut terdiam. Menciptakan suasana suram yang mencekam walaupun matahari bersinar cerah di luar sana.

_Siapa dia?_ Pikir Siwon. _Setahuku, Lee Sungmin tidak mempunyai seorang pun teman._

Kyuhyun mendelik, menatap dingin sekumpulan murid yang bertambah banyak jumlahnya hanya untuk memperhatikannya yang sudah main ikut campur urusan orang lain. Yah, setidaknya Kyuhyun mengakui hal yang satu itu. "Kalian juga, apa kalian tidak malu memperhatikan hal seperti ini dan tidak menghentikannya? Huh, menyedihkan sekali," ucap Kyuhyun sinis.

Beberapa murid terlihat jengkel, lalu pergi dari tempat kejadian tersebut. Sisanya hanya ikut-ikutan pergi walaupun masih ingin melihat pertengkaran ini. Yesung yang serius memperhatikan kejadian itu pun terlihat meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Tapi, ia tidak benar-benar meninggalkan peristiwa 'bersejarah' itu, ia hanya bersembunyi di balik tembok dan mulai menguping percakapan kelima orang itu.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Siwon dengan pandangan dingin.

"Siapa aku? Ini bukan saatnya untuk berkenalan dan berbincang-bincang sambil minum teh," kata Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang terlihat meremehkan.

Wajah Siwon kini semakin kusut. "Dengar, sekarang aku jadi semakin tidak menyukaimu. Bagaimana kalau kau mati saja?"

"Mati? Aku tidak takut dengan ancaman yang kekanak-kanakan seperti itu," jawab Kyuhyun yang masih tetap _stay cool_.

Siwon semakin geram dan jengkel dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang seakan-akan meremehkan dan menantangnya. "Bagaimana sebelum aku meninjumu lagi, kau tarik kembali perkataanmu dan sujud padaku. Mungkin, aku akan memaafkan dan melepaskanmu."

"Begini saja, bagaimana kalau kita balik keadaannya? Aku meninjumu, dan kau akan kulepaskan sebelum kau mati di tanganku?"

"Kau itu... BENAR-BENAR MENYEBALKAN!" dengan segenap kekuatan Siwon meninju Kyuhyun. Namun, dengan cepat Kyuhyun segera menangkis dan meninju balik Siwon.

"Siwonnie!" seru Donghae. Namja yang emosinya sedang naik itu pun segera melepaskan tangannya dari Sungmin dan melesat untuk menghajar Kyuhyun. Tapi, kali ini pun serangannya juga gagal, sebelum Donghae sempat memukulnya, Kyuhyun menghindar dan memukul punggung Donghae, membuat pemuda itu jatuh tersungkur.

"Sial!" geram Eunhyuk dan segera melepaskan Sungmin. Dengan gerakan yang sama ia memukul Kyuhyun. Dan sebelum mengenainya, Kyuhyun memberikan tendangan silang tepat di wajah Eunhyuk. Alhasil, namja yang rambutnya dicat itu mental beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Akh... sialan," geram Siwon dan segera berlari dari tempat tersebut lalu diikuti oleh Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"Akhirnya mereka pergi juga..." gumam Kyuhyun.

Sungmin, yang dari tadi hanya diam tercengang akhirnya sadar dari lamunannya dan segera berdiri di sebelah Kyuhyun. "Hei, tadi kamu sudah menolongku ya? _Gomawo_!" seru Sungmin dengan senyumnya yang manis.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawabnya, tapi malah menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan dingin.

"Ah! Pasti luka ini sakit!" Sungmin menyentuh luka bekas tinjuan di pipi Kyuhyun. "Ini semua pasti gara-gara aku... _mian_..."

"Lepas!" Kyuhyun menepis tangan Sungmin dari wajahnya. "Berhenti menyentuhku, aku benci orang lemah sepertimu!"

Sungmin tersentak, kata-kata Kyuhyun barusan benar-benar sangat menusuk. Matanya pun langsung berkaca-kaca seketika.

"Tapi," tambah Kyuhyun. "Aku menyukai semangatmu untuk menolak. Lagipula, aku juga membenci sikap mereka. Mungkin aku akan membantumu untuk membebaskanmu dari tindakan keji mereka. Jadi bagaimana? Kita partner sekarang?" Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengelurkan tangannya pada Sungmin.

Sungmin masih diam menatap Kyuhyun. Kini matanya sudah tak berkaca-kaca lagi dan ikut tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Kyuhyun. "Partner..."

.

.

**~to be continued~**

**xXx**

CLICK THIS BUTTON :)

V

V

V


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Pelangi dan Senja

**Author**: AbracaForte

**Genre**: Friendship, slight Humor garing

**Rated**: T

**Status**: Chapter 2/?

**Summary**: Setelah Cho Kyuhyun pindah ke Seoul, hari-hari Lee Sungmin mulai berubah sedikit demi sedikit. Akankah Choi Siwon menghentikan tindakannya pada Sungmin dan melupakan apa yang telah terjadi pada adiknya?

**Chapter Cast**: Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Yesung, Siwon, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Heechul

**Disclaimer**: I just own this fic :') SJ are God's

**Warning**: Terdapat aksi bullying yang tidak patut ditiru -_- sekali lagi saya tekankan, tidak patut ditiru! Sekali lagi sekali lagi, TIDAK PATUT LOH CHINGU!

**Note**: Jineul bukan OC, dia nama Koreanya author :D wah... Fo jadi adenya Siwon! *seneng* Euh, tapi... dia kan udah... *pundung* Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang sudah membaca dan mereview fic saya! Kamsahamnida! :D

_ENJOY! :D_

.

.

.

"_Oppa... aku takut..."_

"_Jangan takut, oppa ada bersamamu!"_

"_Tapi oppa... aku sudah tidak kuat lagi..."_

"_Bertahanlah!"_

"_Selamat tinggal... oppa..."_

"_JINEUL!"_

_._

"_Kalian sudah dengar? Adik Siwon meninggal karena tertabrak mobil!"_

"_Kudengar, pengendara mobil itu mengaku kalau rem mobilnya rusak. Padahal kenyataannya tidak lho!"_

"_Apa kalian tahu? Ternyata pengendara mobil itu Lee Sungmin, murid kelas XI-2! Ya ampun... padahal seharusnya dia belum mendapatkan izin mengendarai mobil! Lalu kenapa ia dibebaskan ya?"_

_Lee Sungmin... aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu!_

_._

"Siwonnie!"

Siwon tersadar dari lamunannya berkat panggilan Donghae yang duduk di belakangnya. Ia menghela napas berat, lagi-lagi ingatan itu muncul. Ingatan terpahit selama hidupnya, ingatan tentang adik yang paling disayanginya—Choi Jineul, tertabrak dan meninggal di depan matanya. Memang, perbedaan umurnya dan Jineul berbeda jauh, 10 tahun. Namun itu tidak mengurangi rasa sayangnya pada Jineul. Justru ia malah semakin menyayangi Jineul. Gadis kecil itulah yang selalu menghiburnya, menemaninya ketika kesepian ditinggal oleh kedua orang tua mereka, membantunya ketika menyiapkan makan malam, tersenyum bersama dengannya, juga berbagi cinta dan kasih sayang. Hanya dialah satu-satunya yang menjadi alasannya untuk hidup.

Sampai kecelakaan itu datang dan merenggut nyawa Jineul.

Kala itu mereka pulang berbelanja dari sebuah mall di Seoul. Untuk menunggu bus, mereka harus menyeberangi jalanan yang ramai dan lebar. Sore itu, banyak penyeberang yang berkerumun. Lampu penyeberangan telah berubah menjadi hijau, dan sialnya, Siwon dan Jineul terseret arus lautan manusia. Alhasil pegangan keduanya pun lepas dan Jineul terhempas keluar dari kerumunan itu dan jatuh tepat di tengah jalan. Siwon, yang sudah sampai di seberang jalan segera menerjang Jineul. Tapi semuanya terlambat...

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah mobil yang melaju cepat datang dan menabrak Jineul. Membuat gadis kecil itu terhempas beberapa meter dengan luka yang sangat parah. Siwon menghampiri Jineul dan mengelus rambut hitam panjangnya yang berlumuran darah. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, gadis itu pun meninggal di dalam pelukan Siwon. Dan di saat yang bersamaan, Siwon melihat sang pengemudi maut itu, Lee Sungmin...

_Sungmin, kau harus merasakan apa yang adikku rasakan!_

**xXx**

"Rasanya kok koridor ini sepi sekali ya?" tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang sudah melepaskan jabatan tangannya.

"Mungkin karena sekarang sudah masuk waktu belajar," jawab Kyuhyun dengan santainya.

"_MWOOOO_?" teriak Sungmin histeris. "SEJAK KAPAAAN?"

"Mungkin sejak aku meninju orang yang bernama 'Siwon' tadi."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak memberitahukuuuuu?"

"Habis, kau begitu terpesona melihatku. Aku jadi tidak tega."

Sungmin hanya terdiam, mengerenyit memandang Kyuhyun seakan berkata 'ewh...' sementara Kyuhyun menatapnya penuh ketajaman. Tanpa banyak basa-basi Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan menyeret namja itu untuk berlari bersamanya ke lantai atas melewati anak-anak tangga.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun setengah berteriak.

"Ikuti saja aku jika kau tidak mau dilumat oleh Heenim!" jawab Sungmin terengah-engah.

"Heenim? Siapa dia?"

"Guru sejarah, nama aslinya Kim Heechul, tapi entah kenapa ia lebih suka dipanggil seperti itu."

_Sepertinya akan ada orang aneh yang muncul di sekolah ini, _pikir Kyuhyun. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi namja bermarga Cho itu mengikuti ke mana Sungmin berlari.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian akhirnya mereka berhenti di depan kelas X-I 2 dengan napas yang sedikit tersenggal-senggal. Suasana kelas itu begitu sepi. Dibayangi oleh kengerian sosok 'Sang Heenim', Sungmin segera membuka pintu tersebut.

"NAH YA! KALIAN KETAHUAN TERLAMBAT!"

"AAAAARGH!" Sungmin berteriak seraya terperanjat melompat ke belakang saking kagetnya. Kyuhyun tetap berdiri dan memasang wajah stay cool walaupun di dalam hati ia sudah kaget setengah mati. Kini di depan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah terlihat seseorang yang memakai gaun China berwarna merah dengan paha yang terlihat sangat jelas, potongan rambutnya bob dengan wajah yang terbilang cantik. _Mungkin ini yang Sungmin maksud dengan 'Heenim',_ pikir Kyuhyun.

"Mian Heechul-_seosaengnim_," ujar Kyuhyun. Sekilas Kyuhyun mengerti satu hal, _oh mungkin Heenim adalah singkatan dari Heechul-seosaengnim. _"Barusan kami ada urusan, ehm... _miss_..?"

"_Ya_! Aku bukan yeoja! _Pabo_!" Heechul bergaya seperti di lagu 'Gee'. Sungmin dan seluruh penghuni kelas kelas XI-2 mati-matian menahan tawa, takut-takut Heechul akan melempari mereka dengan sendal yang dipakainya.

_Sudah kuduga dia orang aneh, _kata Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau si murid baru itu kan? Cho Kyuhyun, yang katanya anak yang memiliki wajah menyeramkan dan tatapan dingin itu?" tanya Heechul.

_Ya! Anda tepat sekali, Heenim!_ Seru Sungmin, Yesung, dan seluruh murid XI-2 dalam hati.

"Yah, begitulah," jawab Kyuhyun santai.

Heechul memegangi dagu Kyuhyun dan melihat pipi kiri dan kanan namja berambut highlight itu. "_Aish_... wajahmu itu kenapa? Sampai lebam-lebam seperti itu?"

"...kelempar bakiak," jawab Kyuhyun dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Sontak saja ledakan tawa membahana. Sungmin tertawa dengan sangat lebar sementara Heechul hanya ngikik-ngikik tidak jelas. Kyuhyun melirik tajam sang _namja aegyo_ bermarga Lee seakan berkata 'Memangnya lebam ini dikarenakan siapa, hah?'. Sungmin langsung terdiam dengan wajah panik.

"Ah ya sudahlah, cepat masuk sana," suruh Heechul. Tanpa banyak basa-basi, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berjalan menuju tempat duduk mereka.

"Kerja bagus, Superman," bisik Yesung ketika Kyuhyun melewati tempat duduknya. Ketika namja itu menoleh ke arah Yesung, ia tengah memberikan secarik kertas pada Sungmin. "Ada titipan surat untukmu."

"Hei, apa isi suratnya?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika ia dan Sungmin sudah duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing.

Sungmin membuka kertas itu dengan hati-hati sementara Heechul-_seosaengnim_ alias Heenim tengah menjelaskan sejarah tentang pakaian gadis-gadis Cina pada jaman dahulu. Mungkin itu sebabnya ia memakai gaun yang terbilang nyentrik bila dipakai guru itu. _Oh, it's making sense now_. Namja berambut hitam itu membaca isi surat dengan seksama, sekilas Kyuhyun bisa melihat wajah Sungmin yang sedikit memucat dan langsung meremas kertas itu dan membuangnya ke kolong meja. Ia tersenyum kecut pada Kyuhyun. "Bukan apa-apa kok," jawabnya.

Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya dan memandang ke arah lain. "Yah, terserah kau sajalah," katanya ketus seraya menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas lipatan kedua matanya, berusaha terlelap akibat rasa lelah dan kantuknya setelah berkelahi dengan kelompok Siwon.

**xXx**

"Cho Kyuhyun, bangun!"

Kyuhyun tersentak dari tidurnya. Sudah berapa lama ia tidur? Oh, yang pasti kini matanya terasa sangat berat. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya, tak ada siapa pun kecuali orang yang membangunkannya yang kini tengah berdiri di depan mejanya. Dan, kali ini orang yang membangunkannya sama dengan orang yang membangunkannya saat istarahat. Ya, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Yesung.

"Kau mau menginap di sini ya, Superman?" dengus Yesung. "Ini sudah jam pulang tahu."

"Kemana Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Entahlah," Yesung mengangkat kedua pundaknya. "Yang pasti saat bel pulang berbunyi tadi ia langsung buru-buru keluar kelas."

Kyuhyun menengok ke bangku milik Sungmin. Sesaat ia sadar, kertas yang Sungmin remas—surat anonim yang cukup misterius saat pelajaran Heenim tersebut keluar dari kolong meja. Dengan cepat ia mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya dengan teliti.

_Hei, kau ingin handphone berhargamu kembali? Temui aku di gudang belakang sekolah saat jam pelajaran selesai._

_Siwon._

"Damn!" seru Kyuhyun emosi seraya membanting surat itu ke lantai. Dengan cepat ia menyambar tasnya dan berjalan ke luar kelas dengan langkah lebar. Tapi, tiba-tba saja Yesung meraih tangan Kyuhyun, menghentikan namja itu melangkah keluar dari kelas.

"Kau mau ke mana lagi, hah?" tanya Yesung.

"Ke mana?" tanya balik Kyuhyun dengan pandangan tajam. "Tentu saja kan, menolong Sungmin!"

**xXx**

Ruangan itu sempit. Yah, tidak terlalu sempit juga sih, mungkin hanya sebesar toilet di SMA Namgyu. Orang-orang menyebutnya dengan gudang belakang sekolah.

"_Seonbae_! Kembalikan handphoneku!" seru Sungmin seraya menggapai-gapai handphonenya yang kini berada di tangan Siwon.

"Coba saja tangkap kalau bisa," Siwon yang kini duduk di sebuah meja tinggi tengah menggoyang-goyangkan handphone milik Sungmin yang berwarna putih lalu melempar benda kecil itu ke arah Donghae. "Hae, tangkap!"

Siwon melempar handphone milik Sungmin ke arah Donghae yang duduk di meja tinggi lain di seberang Siwon dan langsung ditangkap oleh namja bermarga Lee tersebut. "_Okay, i got it_," kata Donghae.

Sungmin segera beralih ke arah Donghae dan mencoba untuk mengambil handphonenya yang kini tengah dimainkan Donghae. "_Seonbae_... kembalikan!" rengek Sungmin sambil menggapai-gapai handphone miliknya.

"Berisik! Jangan sentuh aku!" seru Donghae. Ia menendang Sungmin hingga namja itu terpental ketika ia tidak sengaja menyentuh tangan Donghae. Sungmin hanya meringis ketika ambruk ke lantai, tendangan Donghae benar-benar keras dan tepat mengenai perutnya.

Siwon, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk turun dari tempat mereka duduk dan berjalan mendekati Sungmin. "Bagaimana? Sakit kan?" tanya Siwon dengan senyumnya dingin. Namja berambut hitam itu lalu berjongkok dan menjambaki rambut Sungmin—membuat _namja egyo_ itu memandang Siwon dengan napas tersenggal-senggal. "Tapi, rasa sakit ini masih lebih ringan dibanding dengan apa yang kau lakukan pada Jineul-ku."

Sungmin tersentak. Sejak sebulan lalu Siwon selalu mengungkit hal ini ketika melakukan _bullying_ terhadapnya. Apakah Siwon masih bisa belum memaafkannya? Walaupun berbagai cara sudah ia lakukan—sampai menerima perbuatan kasar seperti ini?

"_Seonbae_... hentikan... sakit..." Sungmin meringis. Ringisannya semakin menjadi ketika Siwon menarik rambutnya semakin keras dan membuatnya harus berdiri setinggi tubuh Siwon.

"Hentikan katamu?" Siwon menyeringai. "Sayangnya, aku tidak mau menghentikannya. Kau telah merebut satu-satunya hal yang berharga untukku, dan aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu—selamanya, Lee Sungmin!"

Namja bermarga Choi itu mulai mengepalkan tangan kanannya, bersiap untuk meninju wajah Sungmin. Mengetahui hal itu, Sungmin hanya menutup matanya—bersiap untuk merasakan kesakitan dari jotosan Siwon.

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba saja pintu gudang terbuka dengan keras. Di sana terlihat sesosok namja berpostur tinggi yang menggunakan jas merah khas SMA Namgyu. Rambutnya highlight dan sedikit acak-acakan. Napasnya pun sedikit tersenggal. "Lepaskan Sungmin!" seru namja yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu.

Sekilas, senyum di bibir Siwon menghilang. "Wah, wah... kita kedatangan tamu rupanya," kata Siwon. Kini sebuah senyuman tajam terukir kembali di wajahnya. "Kau ingin aku melepaskannya? Jangan mimpi!"

"Oh ya, kudengar kau si murid baru itu, Cho Kyuhyun. Aku benar kan?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melirik Eunhyuk tajam dan mendengus. "Yah, kau benar. Tapi cepat lepaskan Sungmin! Dia partnerku!"

Sesaat, Sungmin bisa merasakan suatu sensasi aneh dalam dirinya. Panas, terharu, senang... apakah ini karena baru kali ini ada yang menganggapnya teman? Yah, setidaknya _partner_ bisa diartikan dengan _teman_ bukan? Tanpa disadari, setetes air mata turun membasahi pipi Sungmin.

"_Aish_... Sungmin, kau sangat memalukan. Kenapa kau malah menangis?" tanya Kyuhyun sebal.

"Ha-Habis... baru kali ini ada yang menganggapku teman... aku... aku sangat senang..." isak Sungmin.

"Yak, cukup sampai di sini drama mengharukannya," kata Siwon sinis lalu menatap Kyuhyun tajam. "Kau ingin Sungmin kembali kan? Nih, ambil." Tanpa disangka-sangka, Siwon langsung meninju wajah Sungmin dan membuat namja itu mental beberapa meter. Untung saja gerakan reflek Kyuhyun cepat sehingga namja itu langsung menangkap Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya.

"Sungmin! Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Kyuhyun panik. Namja bermarga Cho itu menatap Siwon tajam. "Kau... apa yang kau lakukan pada Sungmin? Kenapa kau melakukannya? Dia tidak bersalah kan?"

Siwon menyeringai. "Dia tidak bersalah? Hah, lucu sekali. Kau tau apa yang sudah ia lakukan? Dia—"

"HEENIM! DI SINI, CEPAT! ADA YANG SEDANG BERKELAHI!"

"Sial!" gerutu Siwon. "Hae, Hyuk, ada yang melaporkan kita. Ayo pergi!" Donghae dan Eunhyuk mengangguk, tanda bahwa mereka setuju dengan instruksi Siwon. Bisa gawat kalau ada yang melaporkan kejadian ini. Tanpa pikir panjang Donghae langsung melepaskan handphone milik Sungmin yang sedari tadi digenggamnya dan melesat meninggalkan gudang belakang sekolah bersama Siwon dan Eunhyuk.

"Akhirnya mereka pergi juga," gumam Kyuhyun. Ia lalu menatap Sungmin. "Kau tak apa-apa?"

Sungmin melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Kyuhyun dan langsung mengambil handphonenya yang jatuh tak jauh darinya dan Kyuhyun. "Ya, aku tak apa-apa," jawabnya seraya tersenyum lirih.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Lee Sungmin!" terdengar sebuah seruan yang memanggil nama kedua namja tersebut. Penasaran, Kyuhyun menengok ke arah asal suara tersebut.

_Bagus, lagi-lagi orang itu_, gerutu Kyuhyun dalam hati begitu mengetahui yang kini berlari ke arahnya—sekaligus berteriak memanggil Heenim adalah Yesung.

Yesung berhenti berlari tepat di samping Kyuhyun. "Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan napas tersenggal-senggal karena lelah berlari sejak tadi.

"Yah, kau bisa lihat sendiri," jawab Kyuhyun acuh. Namja bermarga Cho itu menengok kearah kiri dan kanan. "Ke mana Heechul-_seosaengnim_?"

"Heenim? Ah, dia tidak ada. Barusan aku hanya menggertak agar mereka bertiga pergi. Tapi tak kusangka rencana spontan itu akan berhasil," jawab Yesung dengan nada penuh kebanggaan.

"Wah, ternyata kau ini bisa diandalkan juga ya."

"Entah aku harus menganggap itu pujian atau apa," gumam Yesung. "Tapi yah... kalau kita tidak pergi sekarang bisa saja Heenim akan benar-benar datang."

"Kau benar," Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Sungmin, mengulurkan tangan pada namja bermarga Lee itu dan tersenyum. "Ayo kita pulang, _partner_."

Sungmin menyambut uluran tangan Kyuhyun dan ikut tersenyum. "Ya!"

**xXx**

Malam telah datang di langit kota Seoul. Di balik jendela sebuah rumah yang besar, terlihat sesosok siluet manusia yang berjalan terhuyung-huyung. Napasnya naik turun. Selagi memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak, siluet itu menelan beberapa butir obat yang ia ambil dari sebuah tabung kecil. Kini napasnya sudah kembali normal seperti semula. Siluet itu menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya, lalu menatap ke arah rembulan yang tengah bersinar terang di luar sana.

"Ah... akhirnya penyakit ini kambuh lagi..."

.

.

**~to be continued~**

**xXx**

CLICK THIS BUTTON :)

V

V

V


End file.
